


Your Best Friend's Hot Sister Makes You Cum Twice With Her Pussy

by MyNameMadeYouSmiley



Series: FSub [19]
Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Adults, Against the Wall - Freeform, Creampie, Cum Inside, Cum On My Face, Cum Twice, F/M, Fsub, Hair Pulling, In Her Room, Licking Your Balls, Orgasm, Quickie, Reader-Insert, Second Load, Tasting Her Pussy, While Your Friend Is Gone, best friend's sister, blowjob, doggystyle, facedown, gwa, on the bed, script offer, second round, slut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:14:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29201160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameMadeYouSmiley/pseuds/MyNameMadeYouSmiley
Summary: You just came in your best friend's house and he left to buy some beers for today. His hto sister finds you and takes advantage of this great opportunity.. she takes you to her room and makes you fuck her hard and cum twice for her.
Relationships: Female/Male
Series: FSub [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070345
Kudos: 11





	Your Best Friend's Hot Sister Makes You Cum Twice With Her Pussy

**Author's Note:**

> 18+ content. If you're under the age of 18, please leave.
> 
> Any changes to the script are welcome.
> 
> SFX is optional.

Oh hey! Didn't know you were here..

[Hug]

You just came in? So.. where's my brother at?

He went for some beers? So wait, you guys gonna drink today?

Cool, cool.. sounds fun..

Can I join yall?

[Chuckle] Na, I know my brother wouldn't like it.

Well, you know how siblings are..

Anyways, he will be gone for like what.. about 15-20 minutes or something right?

Mmm.. perfect..

Shh, just come with me.

No, don't ask questions, just give me your hand and follow me.

Ya, quick.

[Pause in the audio, or footsteps SFX for a few seconds]

[Door shut]

Alright.. drop your pants.

[Chuckle] What, we got plenty of time before he's back right?

Mmm don't you wanna take advantage of this little opportunity?

[Short pause]

Come on, I know you wanna fuck me..

And I wanna fuck you.. so let's do it.

Ya, come on.. pull it out..

Oh don't worry, he's not gonna kill you.. he won't even know.

And besides, I'm a big girl, I don't need to listen to him..

I can fuck all his hot friends if I want to..

[Moan] Come on, show that cock to me..

Mmm yeah.. I wanna touch it..

[Moan] Oh fuck.. you're so hard already..

Mmm nice..

Bet you thought about fucking your best friend's hot sister for awhile now, haven't you..

[Chuckle]

[Moan]

Alright.. lemme pull my leggings down and bend over for you..

I want you to take me against the wall like this..

[Pulling leggings down]

Mhm, just go right in come on..

Don't make me wait any longer..

[Moan] Yea, put it in.. you feel how wet I am..

[Moan] I'm so ready for you baby..

Give it to me..

[Moan as he enters] Oh yes..

Yes baby.. fuck me..

No, don't tease me, just *fuck* me..

We don't got that much time, just give it to me hard and fast..

[Moan] Like you always wanted to..

[Hard fuck starts, faster breathing/moaning from now on]

Oh yeah, fuck yeah..

There you go, there you go..

[Moan] Right there, right there..

Fuck that pussy..

Fuck that tight little cunt..

[Moan] Destroy it baby..

[Moan] Oh just fuck me up with that dick..

[Moan] Yea, don't stop, don't stop..

[Just hard fucking, faster breathing/moaning for a little bit, with no talking]

Pull my hair..

Mmm yeah.. like that.. show me what a little slut I am..

And don't stop fucking me..

Mmm yea, I want you to fuck me like this till you cum..

[Moan] Yes please.. yes please..

[Moan] Don't stop baby, don't stop..

[Just hard fucking, faster breathing/moaning for a little bit, with no talking]

Mmm fuck, are you getting closer?

Yea? You're gonna cum?

Cum inside of me then..

Yeah, just fill me up..

[Moan] Just do it..

Yea yea yea..

Give it to me.. give it to me!

Oh I need it! 

I want it!

Please!

[Moan in response to him cumming, and enjoy the feeling for a little bit, cooling off]

Mmm fuck.. you *did* fill me up, didn't you..

My pussy is so full..

[Moan] Feels so good..

Wait, pull out, let it all come out of me..

[Moan] Yeah.. look at that..

Look at that mess..

Shit..

So nice and creamy..

Mmm..

[Just let out sexy moans here and there for a little bit]

I'm just sad it's all over..

Actually.. you know what? I don't think I heard my brother come back yet so..

I think we could do another quick round here..

What do you think?

You think you can rub one more out for me?

[Chuckle]

C'mere..

[Passionate kissing for a little bit]

Lemme suck your dick and get you ready for me again..

[Blowjob for a little bit]

[Mouth pop sound]

Mmm.. my pussy tastes good on your cock..

[Chuckle]

[Continue blowjob for a little bit]

You like the way I'm sucking you? 

[Continue blowjob for a little bit]

[Mouth pop sound]

Mmm lemme see those balls too..

[Licking/sucking on balls for a little bit]

They still got a lot of cum for me, don't they..

[Moan] Can't wait to fucking drain them for you baby..

[Licking/sucking on balls for a little bit]

[Back to blowjob for a little bit]

[Mouth pop sounds]

How do you want me now huh?

[Continue blowjob for a little bit]

How about you take me from behind again but on the bed this time..

Yea.. facedown and ass up..

I want you to really dig deep into that cunt baby..

[Continue blowjob for a little bit]

[Mouth pop sound]

Okay, come here and fuck me on my bed..

Mmm yeah..

[Spank]

Come right here baby.. this pussy is for you today..

Allll yours..

Come and fuck it..

[Moan] Yea.. right there.. go *deep* inside of me..

[Moan] Fuck.. yea, balls deep baby.. balls deep..

Pound me while I play with my clit, come on..

[Hard fuck starts again, faster breathing/moaning from now on]

*GOD* yes.. right *FUCKING* there..

Take me just like that..

Fuck me like a whore..

Tell me what a sexy little bitch I am..

[Moan] Mhm, tell me baby, tell me..

[Continue hard fucking, faster breathing/moaning for a little bit]

I wonder.. what would my brther think..

His best friend.. smashing his sister behind his back..

Cumming inside of her..

Mmm he doesn't even know what a fucking slut I am behind the scenes..

[Chuckle]

[Moan] Oh yea, right there.. that's the spot..

[Moan] Oh that's my fucking spot!

Don't stop! Keep going just like that! Just like that please!

[Continue hard fucking, faster breathing/moaning for a little bit]

Yes! Yes! Yes!

Shit! Shit! Shit!

You're so fucking good.. I'm going to cum for you so hard..

Yea, keep going.. don't you *fucking* dare to stop now..

[Continue hard fucking, faster breathing/moaning for a little bit]

Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck! Keep going!

I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum!

Oh fuck I'm cumming!

I'm cumming!

[Orgasm]

Fffuuucckk yeeeaaahhh...

[Cooling off for a little bit after orgasm, a little break]

Damn you're such a good fuck..

[Chuckle]

We should do this everytime you're here..

Mmm..

So, are you gonna give me that second load now?

Yeah? Where do you want it?

I want it on my face..

[Moan] Yeah, all over my pretty face..

Fuck me nice and hard until you're right on the edge.. come on..

Ya ya, give it to me..

[Hard fucking again, faster breathing/moaning for a little bit]

Yea give it to me..

Give me that second load..

Nut all over my pretty face..

[Moan] All over my lips..

Cheek..

[Moan] Just jizz everywhere for me please..

Yea baby, I want it..

I need it.. oh please give it to me!

Cum for me..

Baby..

Yes! Yes! Yes!

[Moan] Lemme get down on my knees for you..

Right here baby, cum right here..

Mhm, cover me with that second load..

Cum for me again.. please..

[Moan] I deserve it..

[Moan] Please?

[Moan] Please?

Cum baby, cum!

Do it, just shoot all over me..

[Moan]

Yes! There you go.. there you go..

All over me.. all over my pretty face..

Mmm.. so good..

[Moan] So good..

Fuck..

Mmm.. thank you..

[Chuckle]

[Suck on the cock for a few seconds]

[Mouth pop sound]

Mmm.. that was amazing..

I hope that.. you know, this won't be our last time..

We gotta like.. meet up somewhere else..

Maybe at your house..

And then fuck.. all night..

That'd be hot..

[Moan and chuckle]

[Kiss]

Alright.. I need to clean up..

You better put your pants back on and stuff too, before my brother catches you.

[Chuckle]

Ima go to bathroom real quick and then I'll come and chat with yall soon.. I got nothing to do anyways..

Thanks for the great fuck..

[Kiss]

[Giggle]


End file.
